


Flutter

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fear of Flying, Flying Lessons, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: With a little help from an expert, Hermione faces her fears.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Thanks to [Pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/profile) for this lovely prompt. I’ve never given this pairing much thought but I had fun writing it and could easily have written something longer.

The sun is slowly setting, bathing the Burrow in pink light.

Outside, Hermione huffs her frustration as Ginny’s battered broom once again refuses to rise from the floor.

“You’re overthinking it. Try to relax.” 

Hermione tries again. The careworn handle hits her palm, taking her by surprise. 

She mounts the broom clumsily, the toe of her trainer catching a loose twig. Once she’s on, Ginny settles behind her: freckled forearms slip round Hermione’s waist and grasp the handle between her legs. 

“Ready?” 

Hermione nods, not trusting her voice. 

Ginny kicks, the ground falls away, and just like that, they’re flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always wonderful - I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
